Blue phase liquid crystal has been widely paid attention to and developed because the blue phase liquid crystal have a highly fluidal self-assembled three-dimensional (3D) lattice structure, whose lattice parameters are easy to be changed so as to make the blue phase liquid crystal to have different photoelectric properties. In order to widen a blue phase temperature range of the blue phase liquid crystal for being adaptable to more applications, currently, two technologies for widening the temperature range of the blue phase liquid crystal are developed. The first blue phase liquid crystal temperature range widening technology is via the stabilizing of the lattice defects of the blue phase liquid crystal. For example, Kikuchi et al. disclose a polymer-stabilized blue phase liquid crystal, whose blue phase temperature range is up to 60° C. at room temperature (Kikuchi H, Yokota M, Hisakado Y, Yang H, Kajiyama T, 2002, Nat. Mater. 1, 64). The second blue phase liquid crystal temperature range widening technology is synthesizing the blue phase liquid crystal with wide temperature range by molecular designing. For example, Coles et al. design and synthesize a fluorine-substituted dimer liquid crystal molecule, whose blue phase temperature range is up to 44° C. at the room temperature (Coles H J, Pivnenko M N, Nature, 436(18), 997).
Although the two current conventional types of technologies for widening temperature range for blue phase liquid crystal can widen the blue phase temperature range of the blue phase liquid crystal, and the blue phase temperature range of the blue phase liquid crystal is usually (required to be) widened at room temperature. In other words, the current blue phase liquid crystal cannot be applied or used at an extreme low temperature. Therefore, the application of the blue phase liquid crystal, especially, for actual application at an extreme low temperature, is rather limited or beyond reach.